Viktor Nikiverof and The Tri-Wizard Tornament
by PepperminPatti
Summary: Viktor Nikiverof, of Beauxbatons, is going to Hogwarts for the Tri-wizard tournament. Add in the fact that is skating is the only thing keeping from failing out of school, and his 5-year-ole brother Yurio is reeking Havoc, This is going to be one hell of a year. Inspired by a pic of Beauxbatons Viktor(witch is the cover) by http:/aminoapps.com/p/9dba7p
1. chapter 1

Hello everyone! After seeing this image of Viktor in Beauxbatons by

I was inspired to write this fic!!! Thanks for reading!!!

The Beauxbatons carriage gracefully flew over Hogwarts, giving the students inside breathtaking views of the castle. An enlargement spell had made the inside of the carriage quite large, it held several rooms, and it was quite elegantly decorated. The floor inside the smallest sitting room was a large swirling mosaic made from French oak, in the center of which held the school's coat of arms, teal in the center with golden ruffles and flowers around it. The walls were painted an elegant light teal, which was blue enough to match the student's uniforms, but green enough to have the students not blend in. The curtains were made out of a pale green silk, and were open, so everyone could see the landscape, and natural light could be let through.

Viktor was sitting in one the many gold-rimmed gilt chairs, with his head in his hand, staring out at the castle, wondering how on earth he had gotten talked into this. Hogwarts wasn't big enough to fit all of Beauxbatons, even with enlargement spells, so only a certain number of students were allowed to make the trip from France. To keep things simple, Madame Maxime had hand-picked about 30 students who were over the age of 17 she thought had the ability to win and show the dignity of the Academy. She had picked Viktor because of his incredible ice-skating skills, which was why he wasn't in the stranded Light Blue silk Beauxbatons uniform, dark blue dress shoes, blue silk pants, a blue silk shirt, a short jacket, white gloves, and a pointed blue hat. Instead, he wore a white leopard with red fabric sewn on to look like fire and enchanted ice skates, although he still wore the gloves. His long, silver hair was in a high ponytail. The reason for this was In the Academy's grand entrance, Viktor was to gracefully skate to the front of the grand hall, his skates creating a trail of ice, which would evaporate once the Academy's students had finished their display.

Viktor's only problem with coming to Hogwarts for the tournament was he didn't want to be the Champion for Beauxbatons. Madame Maxine was making everyone who came enter into the tournament. She seemed to have complete faith that every single one of her students COULD be the champion, while Viktor had complete faith that if by some chance in hell he was selected, he would absolutely FAIL. He was an amazing skater and the top Male skater in the world, but in the classroom, he stumbled. To say that he wasn't good in school would be the understatement of the year, the only reason Viktor had not flunked out of school was because of his talent on the ice. He held 3 world records, one for highest score ever in the short program, another for the same feat in the free skate, and achieving the lowest score on the E.D.S's(Examens des sorciers, the French equivalent of O.W.L.'s, but taken in the Hogwarts equivalent of 6th year, not 7th)In Beauxbatons History. Because of this, he didn't have many friends and was the only one in the sitting room.

Some people thought his lack of success in academics was because he had a short attention span when he was working on something he didn't like. Others would point out the fact that Viktor dedicated more time to skating than studying. After all, how many times had he fallen asleep in first class because he spent the night in the ice rink? There were even quiet whispers that he was a squib. But Viktor knew that wasn't true. He, didn't really think he was as bad at schoolwork as his grades showed, but they were so bad because he often felt pressured to prioritize skating over schoolwork because Madame Maxine had thought it was a good idea to make Viktor a star, to keep up Beauxbatons's reputation, and just push his schoolwork under the rug. Viktor didn't agree with that, but he was only 18, and there was no way he could stand up to Madame Maxime. Literally, she was 2 entire feet taller than him.

Hogwarts castle wasn't as elegant as the Place of Beauxbatons, but Viktor liked it. It felt more freeing because as elegant as the Chateau was, the large lake surrounding Hogwarts made it seem more open, unlike the stuffy, claustrophobic feeling the Pyrenees motions gave Beauxbatons. As the carriage dipped down, Viktor held on to his seat, trying not to tip over.

BUMP!

"What was that?" Viktor tentatively asked, jumping out of his seat and backing up a step

"Nothing!" A little voice called back. Viktor shook his head in disbelief, it couldn't be, yet sounded like his 5-year-old brother. He turned his head toward the direction of the bump and voice, and when he saw that cabinet door was slightly ajar, he wasn't sure if he should be surprised or upset.

"Yurio, I know you're in there! Come out!" Viktor called. And out from the cabinet emerged a tiny boy with a blonde bowl cut.

"I didn't wanna go to school without you!" Yuri pouted. Crossing his arms and sitting on another chair, his plan thwarted.

"It is your first year! Trust me, you don't want to mess this up, You need to go back!" Viktor command. There aren't very strict rules about underage magic in France, so at Beauxbatons, there is a primary school, where kids learn more important things like reading and math, with a little bit of magic, and a secondary school, which is much more like Hogwarts.

"NO!"

"Well! Umm, I need to go!" Viktor burst, hoping he didn't sound to flustered because he had no idea how to handle this kind of situation. And besides, they were about to land, so he needed to get off anyway. "I'm telling Headmistress!" Viktor shouted on his way out, as Yurio stayed in his gilt chair and continued to fume.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you ready Vikdor?" Madame Maxime inquired in her heavy French accent, as the academy's students stood outside the doors to the great hall. The students stood in four straight rows, boys on the left, and girls on the right. Viktor was in the very back, in between the 2 lines of boys, and had changed from his dress shoes to his magical skates. Madame Maxime was standing next to him but in the middle of the girls' rows.

"Yes, Headmistress. But there is a major problem in the carr-" Viktor started before Madame Maxime shushed him.

"Don't zink of zat now, just focus on ze skating." She ordered. "Are they funkzonal?"

Viktor removed his skate guards and tapped the blades on the ground, which made them glisten and form a small patch of ice on the floor. He hastily put the guards back on. "Yes, Headmistress. But you really ne-" He replied, then a knocking was heard at the door.

"Take zose zings off, it is time to go!" Madame Maxime exclaimed, and the procession of students began. Students in the front raised their wands, witch caused enchanting music to play. That was Viktor's cue, he immediately took off, thrusting himself forward, and skated up and around the entire great hall. He just spun around to the music however he pleased. He didn't have a set routine, not that Madame Maxime knew. If she did,

she would probably throw a fit. Despite all the time she pressured Viktor to spend skating, she rarely ever attended the practice sessions herself. On the ice was the only place Viktor felt like he could defy Madame Maxime, because she couldn't skate, therefore couldn't do anything to him when he was there.

When the music finished, about 39 seconds later, he landed gracefully on the ground and joined the formation his fellow students had already created. Madame Maxime lifted her wand and melted the elegant Ice trail Viktor's enchanted skates had created, and formed it into the Academy's coat of arms, before making it evaporate, concluding the performance. Everyone in the great hall clapped rather ferociously as the Academy Bowed, (all in perfect unison) and when Viktor raised his head, he saw something that caught his eye.

A boy, who looked a little younger than him, stared at him, his mouth gaping open. He had shortish black hair, half-rimmed blue glasses, and was wearing the same black cloak with a red tia that everyone else at his table wore. But he was different than the other students, different in a way that Viktor couldn't quite place. At first, Viktor thought that maybe the boy was Harry Potter, and that's what caught his eye, but then a few students down he spotted the actual Harry Potter, who's hair was much longer, had green eyes instead of the mystery boy's deep, chocolatey brown ones, and circular black glasses. Not to mention Harry Potter had a lightning bolt on his forehead while the other boy did not.

"W'ere is ze ice rink 'ear?" Madame Maxime asked Dumbledore, during the feast. Viktor was sitting at the Ravenclaw Table with the rest of the Beauxbatons, but was close enough to the teacher's table that he could hear the conversations. It wasn't like he had anything better to do, or friends to talk to himself. However, he kept peeking his head at the Gryffindor table. He was facing it, so it wasn't too obvious he kept sneaking peaks at the boy he had seen during his mini-performance.

"Ice rink?" Dumbledore asked, slightly confused. Viktor wasn't sure if his confusion was genuine or not.

"My student needs to practice"

"I'm sorry Madame, we don't have one of those here."

"Que!?" Madame Maxime exclaimed, loud enough the entire great hall stopped for a second, looked up at the Headmistress putting her hand up to her forehead and pretended to nearly faint.

There was no ice rink! Time stopped, Everything seemed to spin. Viktor wasn't sure how to feel, but the only question he asked himself was; what would he do with the year? The other Beauxbatons students would take a correspondence course specially tailored to their learning, but if Viktor knew anything it was that Madame Maxime did not set one up for him. Not to mention he was at least year behind his fellow students. Then, out of nowhere, a crazy idea struck like the lightning in the ceiling of the great hall. What if he could re-take his E.D.S's?

Would it be nearly impossible? Yes. Was it the craziest idea he had ever come up with in his 18 years of life? Nearly. But could he do it? If he wasn't dedicating his every waking moment to skating, absolutely. The only problem was getting it approved my Madame Maxime.

Oh no! He had forgotten to tell her about Yurio! There was absolutely no way that child had stayed on the carriage!

But before he could tell anyone anything, a small knock on the door of the great hall echoed into a roar, which caused everyone to stop what they were doing and stare directly at the door. (Accept Viktor, who at the time wished he was good enough at magic to disappear, but settled for putting his head in his hands)

"Is that you, Alastor?" Dumbledore questioned, his projected voice booming through the great hall.

"No! It's me!" Yurio's small voice squeaked, and the door opened, revealing a very pissed off, very wet Yurio. And if there ever was a time Viktor thought he was literally going to die from embarrassment, it would be that very moment.


End file.
